According to printers of this type, a sheet is conveyed along their conveying path, and transaction information is printed on this sheet in their printing unit. This information-printed sheet is discharged into their discharging unit, and then the sheet discharged in the discharging unit is received by a customer.
Incidentally, a plurality of sheets are continuously supplied for printing and then discharged into the discharging unit in some cases. In the cases, the sheets are discharged into the discharging unit in the state that the sheets are put onto each other in order for a customer to receive the sheets easily (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-156406).
However, when the sizes of the sheets put onto each other are different from each other in the prior art, there remains a problem that a customer does not receive the sheets easily since the sheets are discharged into the discharging unit in the state that the discharging side ends thereof are uneven or irregular.